Quiero Estar Embarazada
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: No podia esto sucederle a ella?, esos eran los pensamientos de Kushina, sus amigas ya estaban embarazadas y ella por mas que practicaba no podia.Minato tendria que esforsarse mas!.- mision s, festejando el cumpleaños de bella. by YK Namikaze.


**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:**__ Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Hi! Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia sobre esta hermosa parejita… Minakushi.

Pero principalmente esta historia va dedicada a una Nee-chan muy especial… Bella, te deseo un muy FELIZ KUMPLE! Espero te guste esta historia, y bueno gracias por crear esta maravillosa ola Amarillo + Rojo = Irresistible Naranja…

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**QUIERO ESTAR EMBARAZADA**

**.**

**By: YK Namikaze****.**

.

Era verano en Konoha, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y el viento mecía las copas de los árboles en una danza sorprendentemente sincronizada, la cual hacía pensar a todas las personas que ese iba a ser un día bastante bueno y alegre para todos… o al menos eso era lo que se creía, ya que para una pelirroja de unos hermosos ojos violetas, ese era uno de sus peores días.

Kushina se encontraba en su lugar preferido; Ichirakus Ramen. La pelirroja ya había hecho su pedido, pero para sorpresa de Teuchi, el dueño del lugar, la chica aun ni tocaba su comida, sino que por el contrario, jugaba con ella mientras su mirada estaba en el horizonte, lo cual daba a pensar que la chica estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos…

En la cabeza de Kushina múltiples preguntas hacían su aparición. ¿Por qué aun no quedaba embarazada? ¿Acaso ella tenía un problema? ¿O acaso era por ser la Jinchuriki del Kyubi?, No sabía que era lo que pasaba, y en nada ayudaba el hecho de que sus amigas, al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para quedar embarazadas y ninguna le había dicho nada de ese plan.

_**Flashback:**_

_Kushina iba caminando muy feliz por las calles de Konoha mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su esposo, Minato Namikaze. Aun no se hacía a la idea de llamarlo así, pero eso no importaba ya que ella sabía que de todas las mujeres hermosas que había en Konoha, él la había escogido a ella, la menos femenina de todas. A veces se preguntaba qué era lo que Minato veía en ella, pero esos pensamientos desaparecían tan rápido como llegaban ya que ella empezaba a recordar las veces que él le decía que la amaba y que ella era la única mujer en su vida. De solo recordarlo, sus mejillas se ponían de un color rojo intenso, casi como el de su cabello._

_Mientras la pelirroja estaba en Minatolandia, dos chicas se dirigían hacia ella, y en sus caras se notaba que querían contarle algo de suma importancia y felicidad para ellas._

_¡Kushina! Oye, vuelve al planeta… ¿Kushina? – decía una chica de unos hermosos ojos color perla, intentando traer de vuelta a su amiga de su paraíso personal._

_Déjame, yo la despierto, Hana. – Le dijo una pelinegra que a simple vista se notaba que se estaba irritando de que su amiga pelirroja aun no despertara de su sueño –. ¡Despierta de una vez! Kushina, ya es hora de que bajes de esa nube. – No hubo respuesta –. Muy bien, ya me canse… ¡Kushina, Mira! ¿Ese no es Minato besando a otra chica? – Dijo Mikoto, a lo cual la pelirroja al fin reacciono._

_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito traidor? Dime ya y yo lo mato, 'ttebane! – dijo muy molesta la pelirroja, a lo que sus amigas empezaron a reír._

_¿De qué se ríen, 'ttebane? – pregunto una muy confundida Kushina_

_De que seas tan inocente o despistada de creer que Minato te traicionaría. Hay, Kushina, ¿nunca te vas a dar cuenta que ese hombre solo ve y respira por ti? – le aclaro Mikoto._

_Bueno, es que nunca se sabe, 'ttebane… ¿qué tal que me traicione y yo no me dé cuenta? Hay, bueno, ¿para que me jugaron esa broma 'ttebane?_

_Bueno, Kushina, es que Mikoto y yo tenemos algo que contarte. – le dijo en forma tranquilizante la ojiperla._

_¿Y que es 'ttebane?_

_Es que… ¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS! – dijeron ambas al unísono._

_¿Embarazadas? Wow… pues… felicidades chicas, aunque… ¿Mikoto tu otra vez? En esto y vas a parecer un conejo 'ttebane._

_Oye, no seas tan mala, además no tiene nada de malo, ¿no? Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, Kushina, ¿cuándo van a tener Minato y tu su primer hijo?, ya llevan no sé cuánto de casados y aun nada, ¿acaso no quieren tener hijos? – le pregunto Mikoto, a lo que Kushina se quedó pensativa…_

_Pues no lo sé 'ttebane. ¿Qué, acaso hay un límite de tiempo para eso? Además, ¿ustedes dos se pusieron de acuerdo para quedar embarazadas o qué? _

_No, Kushina, pero no te mentiremos que la situación da para pensarlo. – le dijo Hana._

_Ok, pues, tengo que irme chicas, luego nos vemos 'ttebane. – decía la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de sus amigas corriendo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Mientras en otro lado de Konoha, más específicamente la oficina del Hokage, un rubio de ojos azules estaba mirando por la ventana de su oficina, mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos minutos atrás…

_**Flashback**_

_Minato estaba, como siempre, firmando sus papeles, cuando se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta de su oficina. Él dio permiso para que entraran, cuando frente a él se encontraba un pelinegro de mirada inexpresiva y un ojiperla de misma expresión que su amigo._

_Hola, ¿qué hacen por aquí tan temprano?, la reunión empieza dentro de 2 horas. – saludo el rubio a sus amigos._

_Bueno, Fugaku y yo vinimos para decirte algo, Hana y Mikoto están embarazadas. –le dijo Hiashi a su amigo._

_Que buena noticia, felicidades a los dos, me imagino que ambos están bastante felices con la noticia. – les dijo Minato mientras les regalaba una de sus tan usuales sonrisas._

_Hmp, pues si al menos yo lo estoy, es mi segundo hijo. – le dijo el Uchiha dibujando una de las típicas sonrisas de los hombres de su clan._

_Yo también lo estoy, es mi primogénito. Pero, Minato, ¿tú nunca vas a tener hijos con el tomate? – le pregunto Hiashi a Minato, el cual solo resoplo por cómo había llamado a su hermosa esposa._

_Hiashi, por favor, no le digas así a Kushina. Pues aún no había pensado en eso, yo si quiero tener hijos con ella, pero no sé porque aun ella no queda embarazada… aquí entre nosotros, yo ya lo he intentado, pero aun nada._

_¿No será que como es la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, no puede quedar embarazada? – le dice Fugaku, intentado crear una hipótesis al problema de su amigo._

_Pues también lo he pensado, espero no sea así, pero bueno solo nos queda esperar y tener paciencia, tal vez aun no es el momento. – dijo el rubio intentado creerse lo que el mismo había planteado._

_Bueno, pues nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos que encontrarnos con Hana y Mikoto, ya sabes para comprar cosas de bebes. Ojala se resuelva tu problema rápido, Minato. – Lo "animaba" el ojiperla._

_Hmp, adiós. – se despidió Fugaku, mientras salía con Hiashi de la oficina del cuarto Hokage._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Minato intentaba encontrar una respuesta para lo que le pasaba con su esposa, pero aun no sabía que hacer, por eso decidió que le pediría a Tsunade que revisara a Kushina para saber por qué aun ellos no tenían a su primer hijo en camino.

_3 meses después…_

Una hermosa pelirroja de ojos violáceos iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de su esposo.

¡MINATOOOOO! ¡Tengo que contarte algo demasiado importante, 'ttebane¡ – entro gritando a la reunión en la que Minato se encontraba.

Kushina, ¿qué pasa? – fue lo único que el rubio dijo al ver entrar así a su esposa.

Bueno pues, ¿te acuerdas que Tsunade-sensei dijo que si intentábamos otra vez tal vez podría quedar embarazada?, ¡pues adivina que, 'ttebane! – le dijo la pelirroja mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa al ver como su esposo se ponía tan rojo como su cabello.

Sí, me acuerdo, ¿pero que es lo que me quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Minato.

¿En serio eres un genio? Bueno, el punto es que ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA 'TTEBANE! – grito la pelirroja mientras Minato se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¡VAMOS A SER PADRES, ERES LA MEJOR KUSHINA!… - Le decía Minato mientras la levantaba y le daba vueltas.

Ese día hubo una gran celebración en honor a la noticia de que el primer hijo del matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki estaba en camino, y lo único que ellos dos sabían era que uno de sus más grandes sueños se estaba haciendo realidad, al fin podrían tener una familia.

Bueno espero que este one-shot sea de tu agrado Bella, perdón por la demora pero estuve enferma y no había podido mandar el fic, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.

De nuevo te deseo un FELIZ KUMPLE y espero que te guste tu regalo.


End file.
